Toothache
by XunLu04
Summary: Luhan yang sedang sakit gigi dan Sehun yang super mesum [GS][M]


**-Toothache-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-It's HunHan Story-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casts : All EXO Member**

 **Main Cast : Se Hun – Lu Han**

 **Genderswitch (GS). OOC. No Bash.**

 **Warning !**

 **GS. ETC amburadul. Typo Bertebaran. NEWBIE**

 **Seluruh cast adalah member EXO, main caist-nya Se Hun dan Lu Han, Mereka sepenuhnya adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing. Milik Orang Tua. Agensi. Dan milik EXO-L.**

 **p.s -Lu Han milik Se Hun!**

 **-Se Hun milik Lu Han!**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu yang cerah di musim panas adalah hari yang sangat cocok untuk dihabiskan dengan berkencan bersama pacar, jalan-jalan bersama keluarga, ataupun hanya berkumpul bersama teman-temn untuk menikmati ice cream atau makanan manis lainnya. Tapi tidak bagi Luhan, gadis manis bermata rusa tersebut hanya bergelung ditempat tidur sambil sesekali meringis kesakitan. Luhan tidak sedikitpun berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur, sakit giginya benar-benar sudah tak tertahankan. Luhan sudah hampir menangis, tapi teringat penyebab sakit giginya membuat hatinya mendidih. Luhan tidak bernafsu untuk menangis sekarang, yang diinginkan Luhan sekarang adalah membunuh Oh Sialan Sehun. Jika bukan karena Sehun yang mengajaknya bertemu dengan keluarga Sehun di restoran _Patbingsu_ milik IbuSehun. Luhan pasti tidak akan memakan makanan manis tersebut. Luhan tidak mungkin menolak untuk memakan makanan sialan itu ketika melihat Ibu Sehun yang begitu bersemangat menyambutnya dan membuat _Patbingsu_ dengan tangannya sendiri. Arghhh…!

Gigi Luhan sangat sensitive, sedikit saja Luhan memakan makanan dingin dan manis, giginya akan terasa ngilu dan nyeri. Luhan benci minum obat ataupun ke rumah sakit. Luhan sangat tidak suka rasa pahit dari obat-obatan dan Luhan sangat benci bau rumah sakit. Biasanya jika giginya nyeri, Luhan akan bermanja-manja bersama Sehun ataupun Mamanya sambil mengompres pipinya dengan es batu. Kompresan es batu cukup ampuh mengusir rasa nyeri. Tapi sialnya, Mama Luhan sedang tidak dirumah, Ibunya sedang kerumah neneknya di Paju yang sedang sakit bersama Papa Luhan. Luhan sudah mengecek kulkas didapur dan tidak ada persediaan es batu. Menghubungi Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya membawa es batu untuknya sangat tidak mungkin karena Baekhyun sedang berlibur ke Jeju bersama kekasih caplangnya, Park Chanyeol. Nasib sial benar-benar sangat menyukai Luhan sepertinya.

Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghubungi Oh sialan Sehun. Baiklah Luhan menyerah, Luhan akan membunuh Sehun ketika sakit giginya sembuh. Itu pilihan terbaik sekarang. Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang terletak diatas nakas disamping tempat tidur. Setelah berhasil mendapat ponselnya, Luhan langsung menekan angka 1 di ponselnya. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sehun untuk mengangkat panggilan Luhan.

" _Yoboseyo_ Luhannieeee" suara ceria Sehun merupakan hal pertama yang Luhan dengar ketika panggilannya terhubung. Ugh, bahkan mendengar suara Sehun saja sudah membuat emosi Luhan naik ke ubun-ubun. Jika sudah sakit gigi, deru nafas saja bisa membuat Luhan kesal.

" _Yeoboseyo_ … shh..mh.. Sehunaa bisakah kau kerumah shh.. sekarang ?" Luhan berucap lirih sambil sesekali mendesih menahan nyeri.

"L-lu.. k-kau kenapa ?.. kenapa mendesah seperti itu ? kau sedang bermasturbasi ?" Sehun yang otaknya hanya berisi hal-hal kotor salah paham mendengar desisan Luhan, dan itu berhasil membuat sesuatu di selangkanganya mengeras. Pagi hari ditambah suara desahan Luhan benar-benar kombinasi yang sempurna untuk membuat penyakit paginya semakin parah.

"YAK! Awh.. berhenti berpikiran kotor ssthh.. dan cepat kemari dan BAWA ES BATU!" Luhan membanting ponselnya setelah mematikannya dengan kasar.

Sehun hanya menatap horror ponselnya yang telah dimatikan kekasihnya.

"e-es batu ?.. apa Luhan ingin melakukannya menggunakan es batu ?" Luhannya benar-benar nakal pikirnya, apakah Luhan ingin bermain-main seperti salah satu adegan di _Fifty Shades of Grey_. Dengan Senyum tengilnya, Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidur, mandi asal basah dan segera berpakaian santai. Sehun turun ke dapur dan mengambil _Viber_ (kotak untuk menyimpan es) dan mengambil es yang ada dilemari es dengan senyum idiot yang tidak pernah hilang dari wajah tampannya. Sehun sudah membayangkan adegan tidak senonoh dengan kekasihnya.

 _Sehun Grey mu datang Luhanniie_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sesampainya Sehun dikediaman keluarga Lu, Sehun langsung membuka pintu rumah tersebut dengan kunci cadangan yang diberikan oleh Mama Luhan. Sehun juga bagian keluarga mereka kata mama Luhan, begitupun juga Luhan yang memiliki kunci rumah Sehun. Sehun sudah berada didepan pintu kamar Luhan dan bisa mendengar suara desisan Luhan dengan jelas. Luhan benar-benar nakal pikirnya. Namun ketika membuka pintu kamar, Sehun malah menemukan Luhan dalam posisi meringkuk dan menekan pipi kirinya, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca seperti akan menangis.

Luhan yang menyadari kehadiran Sehun langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memeluk kekasihnya. Luhan menangis kencang karena sudah tidak sanggup menahan rasa nyeri di giginya.

"huWAAAAAAaaa… Sehunnii… gigiku sakit" suara tangisan Luhan membuat Sehun Sehun membeku. Jadi… jadi.. Luhan sakit gigi ? bukan sedang bermasturbasi ?.

Melihat Luhan yang kesakitan membuat Sehun merasa bersalah, Ia tau Luhan punya gigi yang sensitive, salahnya kemarin membawa Luhan ke restoran ibunya.

"kita ke rumah sakit ya.." bujuk Sehun sambil mengelus punggung Luhan lembut.

" _Ani_ … apa kau bawa es batu yang kuminta ?" Luhan melerai pelukannya dan bertanya kepada Sehun dengan berurai air mata. Sekarang Sehun mengerti kenapa Luhan menyuruhnya membawa es batu. Sehun merasa bodoh sekarang. Sehun tersenyum dan membaringkan Luhan ditempat tidur kemudian berjalan kearah kamar mandi luhan untuk mengambil handuk kecil. Sehun membungkus balok-balok es berukuran kecil tersebut dan menempelnya ke pipi Luhan.

Suasana kamar tersebut hanya berisi desisan Luhan yang mulai mereda. Dan itu sungguh membuat Sehun tidak nyaman. Suara desisan Luhan membuatnya panas, posisinya yang bersandar di kepala ranjang dan luhan yang tidur dipangkuannya dengan dilapisi sebuah bantal empuk, belum lagi dengan penampilan Luhan yang masih acak-acakan namun terkesan seksi dimata Sehun. Luhan hanya mengenakan terusan pendeknya yang tipis bergambar bambi kesukaannya. Sehun bahkan bisa melihat celana dalam polkadot Luhan. Sebenarnya berapa usia Luhan. Mereka akan menikah bulan depan, dan kenapa Luhan masih berpenampilan seperti anak kecil. Orang-orang bisa mengira Sehun pedofil jika melihat penampilan Luhan sekarang. Tapi mana ada anak kecil yang memiliki payudara bulat dan kencang seperti Luhan ?. ugh. Sehun benar-benar keras. Sehun sudah tidak tahan.

"Lu, apa gigimu masih nyeri ?"

"Sudah tidak lagi Sehunni"

"Kita masih punya banyak es batu Lu"

"Lalu ?" Luhan hanya menatap Sehun bingung masih tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sehun.

"Aku punya ide yang bagus untuk menggunakan es batu tersebut, sayang kalau kita membuangnya "

"maksudmu ?" Luhan semakin bingung melihat _smirk_ Sehun.

Sehun bangun dari tempat tidur yang membuat Luhan terjatuh dari pangkuan Sehun. Dan segera menindih Luhan. Luhan segera mengerti maksud Sehun, pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari hal yang iya-iya.

" _Call me daddy_ Lu..".

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kkeut!**

 **Jangan Lupa Review/Follow/Favorit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lestarikan FF HunHan!**

 **Bacot corner:**

 **Hai semuanya, pembantu Hunha kembali lagi dengan ff yang unmutu dan unfaedah. Ff ini dibuat dalam keadaan terburu-buru di sela-sela kesibukan skripsi. Ff ini sengaja di publish sebagai permintaan maaf. *bow***

 ***serius mode on***

 **Ehm.. ehmm..**

 **Saya nggak terlalu bagus dalam memilih kata untuk berbicara atau menyampaikan sesuatu, jadi langsung saja. Buat yang DM nagih hutang ff (Only U) saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Sebenarnya ff OU sudah saya ketik sampai Chapter End, tapi karena kesalahan saya yang tidak hati-hati. Saya tidak sengaja menghapus folder OU. Saya sangat sedih sampai rasanya berhenti pengen berhenti nulis aja rasanya. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi saya sudah mulai menulis ulang ff OU, walaupun terkadang masih susah buat dapetin feel kayak pas nulis pertama, kejadian 8 oktober is killing meehhh. Apalagi saya punya kehidupan real life yang sangat sangat mengerikan. SKRIPSI SKRIPSI SKRIPSI!. Saya harus bergelut dengan skripsi dan dosen pembimbing yang lebih sering diluar negeri dibandingkan di kampus. Yang jadwalnya lebih padat dari jadwal EXO T.T.**

 **Doakan saya supaya cepat SIDANG readerdeul…. Biar bisa menyusul Oppa ke kuriyah.**

 **Okay sekali lagi saya minta maaf.**

 ***BOW***


End file.
